venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Serious Billy/Billy's True power
Serious Billy Serious Billy is a character based off of Billy Acachalla. The difference between them is that Serious Billy is of course, serious, and also intelligent, while the regular Billy is silly and idiotic. Serious Billy is supposed to be Billy when he finally becomes serious, revealing his true power at the same time. Serious Billy is also based off of a theory, that Billy is actually the most powerful being in the Venturiantale omniverse. It is also theorized that Billy is pretending to be stupid so he can contain all of his extraordinary power. Because if he gets serious, he may inadvertently cause reality bending destruction. He is a multiverse/multidimensional being, and is omnipotent. Regular Billy's Powers and Abilities. Bringing people back from the dead Telekinesis Time travel Dimension travel Spatial manipulation Shape shifting Foresight/See the future Immortality Serious Billy's Powers and Abilities Bringing people back from the dead Telekinesis Time travel Dimension travel Spatial manipulation Shape shifting Foresight/See the future Immortality Invincibility Reality warping Super speed Super strength Teleportation Energy manipulation Mind control Soul snatching Universe travel What can Serious Billy do with these powers? He can create galaxies, universes, and dimensions, or completely destroy them. Create black holes. Create portals that lead to other dimensions. Rip holes within reality. Use the universes energy to create more energy for himself. Can collect all of the suns in the universe and throw them at a target. Create energy blasts. Lift everything around him in the air. Erase people and things from existence. Remove the soul from a body and absorb it or eat it. Can travel across the universe within a second. Predict every move an enemy does before they even do it. Basically Serious Billy is an omnipotent god. How was Serious Billy created? Serious Billy was simply created because of a theory that if he got serious, then he would unleash his full power. But if there was a way that he would be created, then it would be because he either snapped or he finally got fed up with playing dumb and decided to get serious for once. Is Serious Billy canon? Although Serious Billy is a made up character. He is technically headcanon, because for Billy to become Serious Billy, he just simply has to change is emotions or get serious. But in order for Billy to do that, one of the theories need to be correct. The theory that he really isn't an idiot. If it turns out to be true that Billy is actually very intelligent and is just pretending to be dumb, then Serious Billy would step closer to becoming canon. But right now, Billy remains idiotic, so Serious Billy would still be headcanon. Another reason why Serious Billy could exist is because in Venturiantale, anything and everything is possible. So if they wanted Serious Billy to be canon, then Serious Billy would be canon. But as it seems, Serious Billy is just a fan made character about a theory. Serious Billy's character Serious Billy is described to be deep, nonchalant, very intelligent, and of course, serious. In crazy situations, Serious Billy would end up inadvertently cause more destruction than there originally was. This is why Billy acts stupid all of the time, so he can contain all of his great power and not cause more destruction. How powerful is Serious Billy? Serious Billy is the multiverses greatest threat. His power is enough to destroy the Venturiantale omniverse. There are actually multiple characters that can be compared to Serious Billy, such as the One Above All, Alien x, Darkseid, and the Scarlet King. If you know about these characters, then you would know how powerful they are, if you don't, look them up. So Serious Billy is capable of killing or destroying hyperversal beings. He is probably an infinite dimensional being, and has yet to show us his true form. One of Serious Billy's feats is that he can create an energy blast that can break through reality, and spread across countless dimensions, and destroy countless universes, as well as different timelines within those universes. What makes all of this incredible is that regular Billy might actually have the same powers as Serious Billy. Because Serious Billy is just a serious version of Billy. So all Billy has to do is get serious, and he will obtain infinite power. Serious Billy's origin This origin is also an origin for regular Billy, because they're the same character. Billy was created by an unknown force within an unknown universe in an unknown dimension at an unknown time. His form was not a human form, and the form he took while he was created is unknown. Despite not having a form, he was sentient, and was aware of his existence. He then decided to travel within different dimensions, and gave himself a human form, and called himself "Billy". After traveling through many different dimensions, he discovered that he had extraordinary power. After discovering this power, he set out to use it. The first time he used his powers was when he destroyed an star 30 times bigger than the sun by shooting an energy beam at it. He ended up causing a black hole and was sucked into it, but it didn't affect him. After escaping the black hole, Billy realized that his power is to immense, and he needs to hold it back. To avoid people questioning him, he decided to pretend to be stupid. One day, he was discovered by three hyperversal gods, who's names are unknown. They asked him to go into a dimension where he will live there and be it's rightful protector. Billy, still playing dumb, reluctantly said yes. After entering the dimension, which is where most of Venturian's videos take place, he set out and went on adventures to learn more about the dimension. He discovered that there were multidimensional beings like him living in it. Billy was immortal at the time so he did not age, meaning that he existed within different time periods. Darth Calculus ended up meeting Billy and wanted him to become his henchmen. Billy agreed and served Darth Calculus. At one point, Darth Calculus wanted Billy to go find Papa Acachalla and spy on him. So he sent Billy undercover to the 7-11. When Billy was discovered by Papa Acachalla, he ended up getting adopted. After years and years of go through some crazy calamities and playing stupid, he finally reached an end point, and decided to go back in time to the 90's. Somewhere in the 90's, he met a women which he ended up marrying, and became Johnny Ghost's uncle. In the future, Billy ended up becoming the Toilet Toucher, Johnny Ghost's rival. The way Billy is able to exist in different time periods is because he's able to travel through different timelines. Meaning that each timeline is different from the other. It is different from time traveling, because when you time travel, all the events that happen within the timeline stay the same. How traveling through different timelines means that different events will occur, sort of like alternate universes. So in short, billy has many reincarnations. Serious Billy however, exists within the regular Venturiantale universe/omniverse. During the current time period, Billy gets fed up with pretending to be dumb, and decides to become serious. Unfortunately for him, he ended up causing calamities while trying to fix another calamity. He gets frustrated at himself and starts to throw a tantrum. Which leads to him throwing the tree house across space by using his telekinesis. Obviously his family is surprised by his sudden change in emotions and his immense power, so they question him about it. Billy tells them everything and they are completely shocked by it. They were even a little heart broken, because Billy lied to them this entire time by making them believe he was an idiot. Billy remained in his own boredom for quite some time, until he finally snapped. He decided to destroy different dimensions and different universes for his own satisfaction. Billy found that this was actually very fun for him, so he decided to keep doing it. He caused total annihilation, he eradicated universes from existence, he destroyed reality, he was the bane of the multiverse. Category:Fan Fiction